


What Are You Waiting For?

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Glass 'Verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Jealousy, Lawyers, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: Alexander is jealous and Washington is confusing.





	What Are You Waiting For?

If Alexander hadn’t made most of these arrangements himself, he would be damned impressed with the setup around him. As it is, he’s too intimately acquainted with the logistics of this shindig. The vendor who supplied the strings of lights that decorate the otherwise subdued blues and greens illuminating the space. The dinged and mismatched tables concealed beneath crisp fabric, and the supply closet they all came out of. The catering bill that accompanies the impressive buffet laid out along one wall.

Washington had looked skeptical when Alexander suggested an aquarium location for the birthday party his boss didn’t even want to have.

But the aquarium has proven itself an excellent idea, and Washington’s fiftieth birthday is too big a milestone to go uncelebrated. The fact that it’s also turned out to be the networking event of the season is more curse than blessing, but considering Washington’s plan to pursue a judgeship sometime in the next decade?

Alexander can’t imagine his boss truly minds.

By all rights Alexander should be reveling in the success of the evening. Organizing this debacle ought to have landed well outside the scope of his responsibilities—a junior associate’s job is to _practice law_ , not throw ostentatious birthday parties—but Alexander has always been a control freak. Washington relies on him, and Alexander likes it that way. When the request came down, how could he refuse?

But now he finds it impossible to enjoy his success, for the simple stupid reason that Martha Custis is here. Washington’s ex-wife, who has been at George’s side all damn night. Never mind that the two have been divorced for twelve years, or that Martha is ostensibly here with her current husband. Martha has moved into position as hostess anyway, hanging on Washington’s arm and greeting people as though this is _her_ party.

Even worse, Washington seems genuinely delighted to have her there. The man has _smiled_. _Twice_. Alexander is no stranger to sustaining friendships with his exes; both John and Eliza are testaments to that fact. But he's jealous anyway, and he hates this, and he doesn’t especially care if he is being ridiculous.

“You okay?” The question comes from John, who has materialized like magic in Alexander's orbit. There's something far too perceptive in his voice.

Alexander takes stock of himself and answers honestly. “Not especially. I’m going to take a walk.”

“Do you want company?”

He considers the offer. “No. Thank you.”

He wishes he were less sober, as he makes his way out of the vast, high-ceilinged room that contains the heart of the party. The buzz of alcohol might dull his sour mood a little at least, but he hasn’t dared to indulge. He feels too responsible for the logistics of the party, never mind the risk of making a fool of himself in front of George-Goddamn-Washington.

Thick glass windows to his right offer dramatic blue-green vistas of artificially constructed worlds. Rock walls and coral reefs, fish of a hundred sizes and species, manta rays winging through the midst of it all looking smooth and majestic. The habitats are lit more brightly than the room looking in on them.

Alexander passes without pausing for a better glimpse. He doesn’t know his way around the aquarium especially well, but when he finds a door unlocked at one end of the hall he ducks through it. He’s half expecting to find some sort of staging area, caterers and servers scattering in their work, but the space is empty. It’s a long, sloping hallway that winds downward around a giant circular tank. The hall itself is even more dimly lit than the party room, but the tank is bright enough to illuminate the angled floor.

He moves forward along the silent path, descending deeper with every step. He stops only when he reaches the bottom of the gradual slope, nothing ahead but a black double door and an orange glowing exit sign. He turns to face the glass, wishing he could banish the restless hum beneath his skin, but glad at least for the solitude. In the water before him, there are not only regular fish, but sharks. Small, sleek tiger sharks that move with confident indifference through the water.

He wonders if they’re friendly. If the aquarium ever allows guests to interact without the wall of glass in the way. Doubtful, but Alexander still finds himself inexplicably charmed at the idea of petting one to see how it would feel.

He stands there for a very long time. Longer than he intends to remain absent from the party.

“Do you intend to rejoin the festivities tonight?” Washington’s voice cuts through the quiet and shocks him nearly out of his skin.

There’s no point pretending he _hasn’t_ just jolted in surprise, so Alexander turns wide eyes on his boss and demands, “Jesus fuck, you startled me. How long have you been standing there?”

Instead of answering, Washington just regards him steadily. He’s beautiful standing there in the strange, water-distorted light. Because of course he is. When is Washington ever _not_ beautiful? He holds himself with perfect poise, though his posture is less rigid than usual. Both hands are tucked in the pockets of a tuxedo that fits distractingly well, and his eyes shine with uncharacteristic brightness.

Alexander blinks and feels a faint hint of smile tug at one corner of his mouth. “Are you _drunk_?”

“Mmm.” Washington appears to think the question through. “No. But I will concede I am not entirely sober.”

The hint of smile on Alexander's face widens into a grin. “So you’re enjoying the party.”

“Yes,” Washington says.

“And you, what, ducked out to clear your head?” It makes sense, considering the crowd above. A vast gallery of powerful people is not the place to be compromised.

“Oh.” Washington takes a confident step forward without taking his hands out of his pockets. “No. I came to find you. It’s been over an hour since you stepped out.”

Alexander's smile slips and he stares up into Washington’s alarmingly handsome face—closer now than it was a moment ago—and finds himself stunned silent at the idea that Washington not only noticed his departure but has been waiting for him to return. He is accustomed to feeling largely peripheral when it comes to Washington’s life and work. He so rarely holds the man’s full attention.

But here, in this quietly honest moment, Washington is looking at him as though Alexander is the only interesting thing in the room. Considering they're standing beside a tank of fascinating aquatic life, it's an unlikely sensation.

Alexander has no excuse for the way his face heats, or for the way he blurts, “Won’t Martha wonder where you’ve gone?”

Washington snorts—not quite a laugh but close—and shakes his head. “Martha can entertain herself just fine without me. I suspect she has more friends at this party than I do, and her husband was beginning to feel neglected.”

“Oh.” His boss’s light tone makes him feel even more sheepish about his fit of jealousy.

Washington’s expression turns sharper, heavier, and when he takes another step forward it puts him too close. There’s a carelessness to the movement, though the piercing focus does not ease. Alexander has to raise his chin to keep meeting Washington’s eyes from this narrow distance. There’s probably something wrong with him, that he feels no desire whatsoever to retreat.

“Are you all right, my boy?” Washington’s brow furrows into a shallow crease. “It’s not like you to leave a party. Especially one you’ve been indispensable in arranging.”

Alexander swallows hard, trying not to look shaken. Resisting the ill-considered urge to give an honest answer. Nothing good can come of admitting that what drove him down here was the sight of Washington having a good time on the arm of his ex-wife.

“I’m fine,” he lies, after a suspiciously long interval. “I just needed some air.”

“Hmm.” Another noncommittal sound. Alexander doesn't know what to make of it, even as Washington continues, “Can I entice you back to the gathering? Or would you prefer to be left alone?”

Alexander gawps. It’s not fucking _fair_. For Washington to be standing there looking at him like this—like he _matters_ —like it bothers Washington that he’s been so long absent. For Washington to have come looking for him. For Washington to be hovering so close Alexander can discern the subtle scent of his cologne.

“I’ll come back to the party with you.” It takes every scrap of self control to keep his voice steady. To not give anything away.

But when he moves to step past Washington, a strong hand closes high on his arm and arrests his momentum. Alexander halts, stares, tries to ignore the way his lungs want to hitch in his chest.

His heart nearly stops when Washington’s free hand reaches for his face. Alexander holds his breath, disbelief rooting him in place just as surely as the grip on his arm. His skin is hot, his senses tingling, and he is irrationally certain that Washington is about to kiss him.

But Washington only brushes back a strand of hair Alexander hadn't noticed escaping from his ponytail, tucking it behind his ear and then giving an approving nod. Another heartbeat and Washington takes a decisive backward step, dropping both arms to his sides. Alexander shivers as the touch falls away.

Then Washington turns with a brusque, “Shall we go?”

And Alexander sees no course but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Stack, Aquarium, Deep
> 
> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** , if you'd like to find me. (And have set up a **[Hamilton/Washington Community](https://whamilton.dreamwidth.org/)** over there, just a heads up to anyone who might be interested :)


End file.
